


You Wouldn't Get This From Any Other Guy

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [59]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/M, Female Perry the Platypus, Holding Hands, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "You're not like other girls, Perry the Platypus."





	You Wouldn't Get This From Any Other Guy

**Author's Note:**

> And the women swoon, whenever they hear her sayyyyyyy: "Krkrkrkrkr."

You sigh, staring out across the city. Look at them all, going about their normal lives, completely unconquered. And what do you have?

A tiny paw squeezing your finger.

"You're not like other girls, Perry the Platypus," you murmur, pulling her knuckles to your lips. How did you get this lucky? She's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Well, one of. Okay, second to Vanessa's birth, but the point still stands!

Her only response is to roll her eyes, bapping your nose with her tail. Of course she's not like other girls, her expression says, she's a _platypus_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not expecting the Rickroll titles from me by now you're not paying attention. [Have a mashup.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT3mCybbhf0)
> 
> Honestly I wrote this *just* for the "you're not like other girls" "of course not I'm a platypus" XD  
>  ~~Too many authors make the mistake of assuming Perry would act differently if female. I disagree.~~


End file.
